


Adjustment

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miserable Jaime is angry at Tyrion's easy adjustment to their new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

"Why are you always hanging around with that bastard Stark?" Jaime sulked, stabbing at his gruel with his spoon.

"I like him. You know that I have a soft spot for cripples, and bastards, and broken things. And Jon is a bastard and wounded deeply by it. He was raised by a mother who didn't love him, and has been unable to win the full respect of his father. I understand him."

"You like bastards because they're the only things more pathetic than yourself," Jaime said.

Tyrion shrugged off the insult. Jaime was having a difficult time adjusting, especially as the weeks passed and it sunk in that there really was no rescue coming. This was their life now. There was no ransom to be paid or deal to be struck. There was no escape from the Watch.

Not one in which you got to keep your head, at any rate.

Bitter and enraged, Jamie often lashed out at those around him. Over the past two weeks he'd been harshly punished for his outbursts and now reserved all his fury for Tyrion.

Tyrion could take it.

Though he couldn't help but reflect that Jaime had been a lot more fun when he was screwing their sister.


End file.
